


it's a departure [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Tsukishima wants to pass organic chemistry, but more than that, he wants Akaashi to be his friend. Or something.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	it's a departure [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypersonhotel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypersonhotel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's a departure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269779) by [tinypersonhotel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypersonhotel/pseuds/tinypersonhotel). 



[it's a departure](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1U5_fzUAWrwASryPxUhxv_7KKkgblH4Oj/view?usp=sharing) 40:00

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
